Little John
by Farm-Mom
Summary: Let's take a look at what John Cannon must have been like as a child. This story is complete. Please review and let me know if you'd like to see more sequels about the Cannon Brothers growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Little John – Part 1

John Cannon looked around at the log walls of the meeting hall. He was in this building nearly every day as it was the same building that served as the community church and school but tonight was different. John's eyes strayed to the men gathered around talking loudly about things that he couldn't quite understand. He wished he was at home with Ma, but she was very sick and Pa said John must come with him to the meeting.

John was tall for a seven-year-old, but he felt very small sitting on the bench beside his father, surrounded by all those other men. His father must have sensed his unease, because he placed an arm around John's shoulders. John happily leaned into his father's side where he could block some of the voices by burrowing his head into the sleeve of Pa's heavy coat. His mind soon began to drift back to another time Pa took him from the house when Ma was very sick. They'd visited a neighbor until word was received that they could return home. Anxious to see Ma again, John was confused when they found her crying and holding a very tiny little baby. She'd spoken often about wanting a baby in the house now that John was such a big boy, but she was so pale and so sad. The next morning, John stood with Pa near a small hole where they had buried the baby. Ma stayed in bed and cried for the better part of a week. John thought his heart would break and he was scared that his mother would go away like his friend, Tom. Tom got sick and then John wasn't allowed to see him anymore, then they stood by a grave to say goodbye to Tom.

Ma hadn't mentioned a baby since then, but John had heard Ma and Pa talking late one night about a baby and Ma had knitted some very small stockings and blankets. That wasn't unusual since most of the ladies knitted things for babies born into the community, but John was pretty sure this was for their baby. He closed his eyes and prayed that God would give Ma that baby she wanted. He was sure Ma would want a girl, but he was hoping for a little brother that he could play with. Looking up, John noticed that Pa's head was down, his eyes closed, and his hands clasped together in his lap. He noticed how Pa looked very tired and worried and he couldn't help pressing just a little closer. The prayer and closeness must have made Pa feel better because he opened his eyes and smiled down at John.

John started to ask Pa when they could go back home when another man approached, picked John up in a big bear hug, then spoke to Pa. "Will? Let me take Johnny with me so that you can go back to Marta. Anna and I would be happy to have him as long as necessary." While John wanted to go home with Grandpa, he didn't want to leave Pa alone and sad. He leaned back to look into his grandfather's face and said, "Grandpa, I'm not sure I should leave Pa alone. He's very sad because Ma's sick." Grandpa smiled back and pulled John back into a firm hug. "Johnny, you are always taking care of everyone. That's too much for a little boy, even one so mature as yourself. If you come to stay with Grandma and me tonight, it'll give your father some time to help your mother feel better." Looking back at Pa, Grandpa asked, "How about that Will? You just send word when you are ready for company."

Pa had stood up by now and looked sadly at John. It made John want to cry and he reached for Pa. Pa took John into his arms and held him tight. Kissing his cheek, Pa spoke gently. "John, it would help your mother and me if you would go with your grandfather until we send for you. Your uncle Peter is always happy when you visit." John looked at his Uncle Peter who was Pa's youngest brother. He was seventeen now and was a big man like Pa and Grandpa.

Peter taught John things like making ropes and carving animals out of wood scraps. John looked back at Pa and nodded. He figured that Pa was right – he could be of most help to him by being out of the way.

The meeting finally over, John said goodbye to Pa and walked home with Grandpa and Uncle Peter. John loved to visit Grandma Anna and Grandpa John. Grandpa told him stories and took him fishing. Grandma always insisted he was too thin and then she'd fix him his favorite foods. John was sure that Grandma was the best cook in the whole country. John suddenly felt very tired. Grandpa must have noticed because John found himself being lifted up and snuggled into Grandpa's coat. He felt warm and safe there and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Little John - Part 2

John awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. He looked around and realized that he wasn't home. This bed belonged to his uncle Peter who would be out doing his morning chores. He usually slept in this bed when he stayed over. While Uncle Peter was much older, he enjoyed having John there. He taught him games and took him fishing after his chores were done.

John rose from the bed and changed quickly from the nightshirt Grandma always kept for him into the clothes he had worn to the meeting yesterday. He could hear Grandpa's and Grandma's voices as he climbed down the ladder from the loft that had been his father's room before it was Uncle Peter's. There had been another uncle, but he had died in some kind of accident before John was born. It made John sad that he'd never met his other uncle. He was sure he would have liked him as much as he liked Uncle Peter. John was startled when he heard a growl from behind him and he was suddenly lifted from the bottom rung of the ladder and swung high into the air then set back down next to the table. He turned to see Grandpa and Grandma laughing. He started to laugh too.

Grandma stopped laughing and gave Grandpa a slap on his arm – not the kind of slap that hurts. "John, you nearly scared him out of a year's growth! When will you stop being so silly?"

Grandpa helped John sit on the bench at the table. "Anna, we just like to have some fun. Don't we Johnny?"

"Yes Grandpa. We always have fun." John turned to the plate of bacon, eggs, and biscuits that Grandma set in front of him. "Thank you, Grandma." Then he picked up the fork and dug in.

Grandma smiled. "It's such a pleasure to cook for such a polite young man. And one with a healthy appetite. You'll be a very big man someday." Grandma always said that and John hoped it was true.

As John ate his breakfast, Grandpa sat at the table sharpening a knife on a whetstone and Grandma sat in the rocking chair mending a shirt. They asked John questions about school and the foal that his horse, Molly, had last month. Then John asked Grandpa what they were going to do today.

"Well, Johnny, Grandma wants some fish for supper tonight so I thought that you and I would go fishing. We haven't done that for a while and the weather today seems to be just about perfect for it. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful, Grandpa. Do you think I should catch some for Ma too?"

Grandpa looked at Grandma before answering. "Well, we will catch plenty, and if your ma doesn't feel up to cooking it, we'll preserve it for later. We might even put it in the smokehouse with the pork."

"Will Uncle Peter go fishing too?"

Grandpa smiled. "Well, your uncle Peter has other interests at the moment, but maybe he will come. We will ask and see what he says."

"Oh. Do you mean he would rather see Patience than to go fishing with us?"

Grandpa laughed. "Now, how did you hear about Patience Muller?"

"Grandpa, everyone knows about Patience. Why does Uncle Peter turn red when he sees her?"

Grandpa's laughter this time was a roaring kind of laugh. "Oh my dear Johnny, you will know about that soon enough. Finish your breakfast and we will make sure the chores are done before we go fishing."

John finished his meal quickly and put on his boots and heavy coat. The sun was up and the day was warming, but it was still a bit chilly outside. He gathered eggs out of the hay while Grandpa milked the cow. They took the warm milk and fresh eggs into the house after making sure the horses and cows had hay, the hogs had corn and grain, and all the animals were given fresh water. Grandpa explained that Uncle Peter had walked out to the far pasture to check on the sheep and then would be going to have dinner with the Mullers. John missed Uncle Peter but spending the day with Grandpa would be nice. Grandma gave them both a kiss and promised a warm meal when they returned. John had seen the mound of dough on the table, which meant there would be fresh bread too.

Their favorite fishing spot was about half a mile upstream from Grandpa's cabin. They sat on the bank and Grandpa helped John get his homemade pole baited and set just right. After setting his own pole, Grandpa began to tell John stories. He told stories of his own boyhood and he told stories about Pa and Uncle Peter and he told stories about a dog he once had that he'd named Blue. By the time Grandpa started to retell the same stories, they had a good supply of fish and were getting hungry, so they headed back to the cabin.

When Grandma saw what a nice catch they had, she said, "Why Johnny, I believe you are a good luck charm! Grandpa never catches that many fish when you aren't here!" John knew she was just teasing so he said, "Grandma, that's because we use two poles when I'm here and can catch them twice as fast."

Grandpa and Grandma both laughed. Then Grandpa said, "Anna, I believe we have a very smart grandson."

"I think I have to agree that our grandson is very smart." Then Grandma took the fish and put them in the washtub and John sat by the fire to take off his boots and coat. He left them by the fire to dry since they had gotten just a little bit wet from handling the fish.

Grandma put potato soup and fresh bread on the table and they all sat down to eat. While they ate, Grandma told them that Uncle Peter had gone to check on Will and Marta after counting the sheep and that they would be ready for John to come home by evening. They were anxious for John to meet the new baby.

"Oh, Grandma, is it a brother?"

"Well, Johnny, I don't know. They swore Uncle Peter to secrecy and said we would all find out when we got there."

John looked at Grandpa. "When can we go, Grandpa?"

Grandpa laughed at John's eagerness. "Well, they did say evening and that's hours away. I think we have time for a game of checkers and to do the evening chores before we go. Grandma might even have time to bake some sugar cakes." He winked at Grandma. John knew that it was Grandpa who liked the sugar cakes but he always pretended they were for someone else.

After they ate, John and Grandpa played checkers while Grandma cleaned the fish and made sugar cakes. A man stopped to talk to Grandpa. He lived on a farm just past the fishing hole and was asking about Pa and Ma. When he heard the good news, he laughed loudly. "Why, Big John, you'll have a dozen grandchildren before you know it! " Grandpa laughed at that and said he sure hoped so. John was a little confused. He'd never heard anyone call Grandpa 'Big John', just 'John'.

When the man had gone, they went back to their checkers, and John decided to ask Grandpa about the strange name. "Grandpa, why did Mr Fisher call you 'Big John'?"

"Well, when your uncle John was born, they started calling me Big John and he was Little John. That was less confusing since we were both John. That was no longer necessary after your uncle John died. Then when people got to know you, they started it again. But, at the rate you grow, I expect they will be calling you Big John very soon. Now, I expect we'd better get this game finished and get you over to meet the new baby."

John could hardly wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Little John – Chapter 3

John sure wished Grandpa would drive the horses faster. They had brought the wagon and team so they didn't have to carry the gifts they brought. They had fish for supper and Grandma wrapped some up for Pa and Ma. She'd also included some sugar cakes, a loaf of bread, some fresh butter, and a jar of preserves made from blackberries John had helped pick last summer. John liked picking huckleberries but blackberry vines had stickers and he always got scratches that burned for a day or two.

Right now, he just wanted to see their new baby. Would it have light hair and blue eyes like John and Ma or dark hair and brown eyes like Pa? Grandpa suggested it might have silver hair like his, but John knew he was teasing. He'd never seen a baby with silver hair. John decided that Grandpa might be driving so slowly just to tease him. "Grandpa, can't we go a little faster? I can't wait to see Pa and Ma and the new baby."

It was Grandma who answered. "Now, Johnny, patience is a virtue. We'll be there in just a few more minutes." Grandpa agreed and John settled back in his seat to wait.

A few minutes later, the cabin came into view and John could wait no longer. He yelled, "Grandpa! Stop!" That startled Grandpa and he pulled back on the reins. The wagon slowed down, but before it could stop, John jumped to the ground and ran to the cabin. He didn't hear his grandparents telling him to enter quietly and he made a very noisy entrance.

John burst into the cabin, but stopped just inside the door. He first saw Pa, who was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Ma was in the rocking chair by the fire and a cradle was at her feet. She held a cup that probably had tea in it. Ma made her own tea when she could find the right herbs. John's attention fell to the cradle. Looking at Ma again, he saw her motion him to her. While he was relieved that Ma was alright and he wanted to hug her, he couldn't help being curious about the new baby and in the end, he just stared at the cradle.

John didn't hear Grandma and Grandpa come up behind him, but felt a push at his back as Grandpa stepped up behind him and ushered him out of the doorway so they could bring in the baskets laden with the food they'd brought. Then, Grandma's voice saying, "Johnny, we should close the door so the new baby doesn't get a chill."

John slipped his boots off and shrugged out of his coat as he walked slowly toward Ma, who opened her arms and wrapped him in a big hug. It felt good to be there with Ma and though she looked a little tired, she seemed to be fine. The baby made a small sigh that caught John's and Ma's attention. Ma released John from the hug but kept her hand on John's back as he turned and they both looked into the cradle. The baby's eyes were open and John noticed that it had a small amount of dark hair and the littlest hands he'd ever seen.

Ma laughed a small laugh and said, "I think someone wants to meet their brother." John realized that he WAS a big brother now. But, a brother to what – a brother or a sister? He looked at Ma and before he could ask the question, Ma said, "It's a boy, John. You have a brother."

John stared at the baby again. "What is my brother's name?"

Pa spoke up this time. "We have named him William, but will probably call him something else, like Billy or Willy or maybe even Buck."

John looked at Pa and wrinkled up his nose because he couldn't figure out why they would call the new baby, Buck. This made Pa laugh. "Buck is a nickname for William. My name is William but my father and mother call me Will."

Grandpa, who'd stepped close to the cradle, spoke then. "We call him Will only because he was so willful as a child." He laughed, then looked into the cradle and spoke in a quieter voice. "I must say, he's a handsome little fellow."

Grandma had put the food out on the table and moved to be beside Grandpa at the cradle and remarked, "He certainly is. Look at his sweet little face."

Pa motioned John over to the table and picked him up and set him on his lap. He put one hand on John's shoulder and the other on his chest and looked into his eyes. "Being a big brother means you'll have to help out and protect your little brother. He will need you to help teach him important things, like the best fishing spots and how to make a rabbit snare."

John thought about that and said, "Did you teach Uncle Peter all of those things?"

Pa smiled at John. "I taught him to make a sling shot. Uncle John was older and he taught him most of those important things. He taught me those things too." Pa stared for a minute like he was thinking about something from a long time ago. "John was the best big brother a boy could have." Pa looked back at John again. "I know you'll be the best big brother little Buck could have too." Then Pa pulled John into a big hug.

Ma asked Grandma if she'd like to hold the baby. Grandma answered, "Oh, Marta, I'd love to, but he appears to be sleeping again and you should never wake a sleeping baby."

Ma picked up the baby and held him out to Grandma. "He's a good sleeper and I'm sure he won't wake up anyway. Here, hold him."

Grandma didn't need asked twice. She took the baby from Ma and held him close. Looking into the baby's face, she started to talk soothingly to him. John looked at Ma, who was still sitting in the rocking chair. He wondered at that since he didn't see Ma sitting much. Then he remembered that Grandma told him he'd have to help Ma because she would be very tired for a little while and shouldn't do much more than take care of the baby. John made up his mind that besides being a helpful big brother, he would help do Ma's chores so she could rest and care for the baby. Maybe helping Ma would be being a good big brother.

Pa pulled John back to rest against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. Then he heard Pa speak quietly, "John, we should eat something. Grandma's bread smells wonderful."

John giggled and wiggled out of Pa's arms. "That sounds good, Pa. Let's eat!"

Later that night, after Grandma and Grandpa had left and John was drifting off to sleep, he thought about what it would mean to have a little brother. He hoped they would always like each other and always be together. He heard the new baby cry and heard Pa pick him up and speak softly. Then he heard Ma's soft voice as she spoke to the baby. He couldn't hear the words, but he liked the sound of their voices. Then he went to sleep and dreamed about all the adventures the Cannon brothers would have together.


End file.
